el sueño de maka
by holico-kun
Summary: maka estaba en su casa pensando y pensando como podría decirle a Soul  aquella locura  quien soy yo comparada con el.. ,nada esa era mi idea desde el principio luego, descubriría como poco a poco la locura de mi interior,la lujuría incontrolable aparecía
1. Chapter 1

Espero que les guste mi primer fic basada en el increíble anime de Soul eater. Al terminar de leer esto me gustaría que dejasen su opinión al respecto. Saludos..

CAPITULO 1

EL BAILE…

Todo hace cinco días , cuándo estábamos en clase con profesor Stein , Tsubaki y yo estábamos hablando de nuestras cosas cuándo este se agachó a coger unos papeles que estaban en la cajonera de su mesa cuyo mecanismo de apertura era desconocido para todos nosotros, entonces levantó dichos papeles al aire y los estampó contra la mesa dando a suponer que eran importantes.

-Estos papeles que tengo en la mesa son para el gran baile que organiza todos los años el Sibusen para finalizar el año…-

-Entonces pensé que podría ir con Soul pero ,esa idea se me fue de la cabeza al instante (No pensaba que Soul querría ir conmigo después de todo quien soy yo comparada con él)

En esos segundos pareció que todo lo que me rodeaba se derrumbaba quedando unicamente cenizas a mi alrededor, iba a dejar de seguir con esa ilusión en el que el amor me había echo una mala pasada convirtiéndose , en una historia, pero siempre cerrados, inaccesibles por así decirlo.

-…. Ir eligiendo pareja si queréis acudir al baile sino no podréis ir, hasta mañana- concluyó mientras se marchaba con su silla con la cual como de costumbre tropezó al salir por la puerta.

Después de un rato de confusión Black star se puso de pie en la mesa y chilló como de costumbre:

-¡ Tsubaki quieres acompañarme al baile !-Aunque los demás sabíamos perfectamente que unicamente iba a ir al baile para comer Tsubaki respondió afirmativamente sin darse cuenta de sus intenciones primarias.

- Claro- dijo mientras se ruborizaba al mismo tiempo que apartaba la mirada de el para que no viese lo sonrojada que estaba.

Después de contemplar la escena, me levanté de mi sitio y mientras bajaba por las escaleras me pareció ver como Soul me miraba con curiosidad desde su sitio, entonces se levantó y se aproximo hacia a mí con gesto serio.

-¿Dónde vas' todavía no han acabado las clases-

-A casa, necesito pensar sobre algo … ¡hasta luego!- Dije mientras esbozaba una falsa sonrisa.

-Adiós - Añadió Soul mientras me alejaba por los grandes pasillos del Sibusen.

Por el camino pensaba en como podría pedirle a Soul que acudiese al baile conmigo y aun sabiendo que era una tontería, no sabia de donde sacar el valor suficiente para hacerle semejante petición.

Minutos más tarde llegaba a casa y más abrir la puerta fui a mi habitación y me tumbé derrotada sobre mi cama mientras le daba mil vueltas a la cabeza pensando y pensando.

Hasta que hoy el agudo sonido del picaporte de mi habitación, me incorporé al instante porque me di cuenta que era Soul quien había entrado, en ese momento se sentó junto a mi y me cogió la mano, ese acto me puso nerviosa y empezé a temblar.

Soul me preguntó en ese momento con cierto temblor en la voz.

-¿ Con quien vas a ir al baile?-

-Sinceramente no lo se pensaba ir con Chrona.-Mentí- ¿y tu¿-

-Ni idea yo pensaba ir…. Nada da igual-

En ese momento Soul abrió la ventana y se precepitó por las largas y oscuras calles de Death city.

Cuando me quise dar cuenta, Soul se alejaba corriendo como una sombra que esperaba la llegada del día…. Y salte de la misma forma que lo había echo el pensando que si la mentira que había echo finalmente le causaría más daño….


	2. Chapter 2 ¿ donde estas?

CAPITULO 2

¿Dónde estás….?

Después de correr de un lado para otro en busca de Soul, se me ocurrió una idea al ver como un precioso ruiseñor que cantaba una canción parecida al sonido de un piano de cola , un sonido bastante familiar algo que ya había escuchado antes. En ese momento supe dónde estaba y seguramente lo que estaba haciendo allí.

Entonces salté a uno de los tejados de la ciudad y desde allí divisé mi destino , el auditorio, después de lo que creía haber pasado diez minutos llegué al auditorio y una dulce melodía proveniente del interior me recibió , al instante me empecé a sentir rara, distinta y me apresuré a meterme en el interior del imponente edificio, siguiendo el ritmo de la canción.

Cuando me quise dar cuenta, estaba sentada en los grandes asientos del auditorio observando una figura lejana que se movía al compás de las teclas del ancho piano de cola, era Soul, tocaba una canción mientras que de sus pálidas manos salían manchas negras por doquier, parecía enloquecido, me subí al asiento y desde ahí salté decidida hacia donde Soul estaba tocando el piano, entonces me miró y vi en sus ojos un destello oscuro sin vida medio desorbitados , fui a cogerle de la mano pero el ya no estaba allí, y la dulce melodía se fue junto a Soul.. Dejándome sola en aquella esquina temblando preguntándome si aquello que habían contemplado mis ojos había sido una ilusión creada por el miedo.

Pasaron varios días desde aquel percance y nadie había vuelto a sabe nada más de Soul , a veces me parecía ver su sombra espiándome desde los sitios más remotos de

la ciudad con su gélida mirada.

Ese mismo día fui a dar un paseo por el parque cuando note una presencia a mi lado y me gire , era Soul, pero algo había cambiado en el su mirada, era fría y sin sentimientos y su faz era pálida como la nieve, en ese momento me cogió del cuello y me llevó hasta una de las paredes del parque , se giró hacia a mí y me estampó contra la pared, me rodeo con los dos brazos uno a cada lado de la cara e hizo ademán de besarme, pero me dio miedo esa mirada y aparte la cara al instante, este se dio cuenta y dio un puñetazo a la pared y de el salio algo negro algo peculiar, parecido a la locura, le fui a mirar y el como la otra vez había desaparecido, ¿se estaría volviendo loco?.

Después de unas cuantas horas empezó a nevar fuertemente y todo el paisaje se tapó con un manto blanco dejando unicamente al descubierto el Sibusen .

En ese momento miré por la ventana y observando la pequeña casa abandonada que estaba al lado de la mía y pensé tristemente ¿ dónde estas… Soul?.


	3. Chapter 3 Sueño o pesadilla

Aquí les dejo el tercer cap de mi fic según las preguntas que he leido en los comentarios el fic tendrá unos 6 capítulos. Mis fics a partir de ahora serán mas largos no se preocupen ^^ y perdonen por la confusión este fic aun no esta acabado. Actualizaré pronto no hos preocupeis gracias a todos.

Capitulo 3

SUEÑO O PESADILLA…..

Estaba postrado sobre un manto de hojas en un bosque a las afueras de la ciudad ya tranquilizado por lo que había pasado esa misma tarde nevada con maka (estaba empezando a pensar que no sería tan buena idea después de todo, eso de conquistar a maka era difícil ).

Y entre tanto fantasear caí en un sueño inesperado , que parecía muy real y me ví vuelto en una sola noche en un sueño del que me costaría salir intacto sin daño en mi oscuro corazón. Y que hubiera dado lo que fuese con tal de no entrar en el…

Aparecí en un lugar de la ciudad dónde a simple vista no había nadie , ni una sola luz..nada pero después de dejar que mis ojos se acostumbraron a la penumbra divise a lo lejos una figura encorvada que parecía estar llorando era una persona no muy alta de pelo castaño claro casi como la luna pero igual de precioso era ..maka sin duda era ella , contento fui corriendo hacia ella pero ¿ porque lloraba.? Me coloqué delante de ella y la mire a los ojos con ternura pero no pareció verme ,la fui a tocar una de las mejillas, que tenía rojas de tanto sollozar, pero tampoco pudo sentir nada pues mi mano la atravesó como si fuera agua , a pesar de aquello la seguí mirando , en ese momento me di cuenta de que estaba mirando algo, algo que no era yo.. Me di la vuelta y me tope de bruces con una piedra pero.. No, no era eso , me acerqué un poco más para verlo un poco mejor y comprobé asustado como lo que tenía delante no era una piedra, era una tumba, mi tumba.

-¿Quién habrá sido ?- pregunte mareado por el miedo.

Detrás de mi escuché una vocecilla proveniente de maka.

-Lo siento , lo siento Soul, lo tuve que hacer era por tu bien la locura te estaba consumiendo- dijo secándose las lágrimas .

-Pero ahora pagaré por lo que te hice- exclamó mientras se sacaba de la bota un puñal negro.

-Y algún día nos encontraremos y seremos felices , felices para siempre …y pensar que todo esto empezó por un estúpido baile -concluyó clavándose el alargado puñal en el corazón.

Empecé a gritar descontroladamente para ver si me podía despertar de esa pesadilla tan loca y trágica .Me alejé corriendo de ese lugar sin luz dejando a maka sola en el olvido.

Después de unos minutos corriendo por la impotencia me paré agotado y un nuevo silencio me envolvió dejándome otra vez a oscuras. De repente me di cuenta de que estaba sentado sobre lo que parecía ser una banqueta y una luz proveniente de un foco me iluminó y sin quererlo empecé a tocar el piano.

Después de haber tocado varias canciones el público se silencio y se esfumó como humo , una persona apareció de repente en el fondo del escenario y preguntó con una voz suave algo aguda :

-¿Qué soy yo para ti … Soul-kun ?

Me di cuenta de que era maka, antes me habría cortado y no habría dicho nada pero ahora me sentía a gusto así que le dije lo que sentía de verdad por ella. Porque ya estaba sufriendo bastante.

-Maka… tu eres, las teclas de mi piano, las notas de mi cantar. Te amo con locura ¿No es eso suficiente?-pregunté-

No es más vivir para soñar que vivir para sufrir ..maka -san .

-Tienes razón pero…-

-Pero que- la corté tajante.

-Tengo miedo- dijo al fin apartando la mirada.

-No te preocupes, yo te guiaré por lugares desconocidos , inóspitos y seré tu guardaespaldas , y tu serás la capitanía de mi barco velero.- la dije con ternura.

-En ese caso aceptaré encantada-exclamó riendose mientras que se aproximaba para besarme.

Yo ya no tenía miedo ni ella tampoco y cuando ibamos a juntar los labios ella se esfumó como lo había hecho el público anteriormente y yo me desperté del sueño asustado.

En ese momento una vez una voz en mi cabeza dijo riéndose:

-Depende de ti que ocurra una cosa o la otra jijiji, elige sueño o pesadilla…-

Y miré tristemente al firmamento dispuesto a lo que fuese por maka.


	4. Chapter 4 Pelea por amor

Epero que les guste el nuevo cap, losinito por estar ausente estos dias he estado malo ^^ pero ya volví, solo habrá un ultimo cap y será o no será lemon según lo que digan sus comentarios asique comenten.. :)

Yanne!

CAPITULO 4

PELEA POR AMOR

Ya había dejado de nevar y solo faltaban dos días para el baile pero no era por eso por lo que estaba empezando a perder los nervios era más bien alguien lo que me preocupaba.

Salí a la calle nerviosa, otra vez me estaban siguiendo , sentía la misma presencia una y otra vez siguiendo mi silueta por lo largo de las calles, tenía miedo, tenía miedo de que esa cara con ojos rojos, me volviese a observar desde la lejanía con esa mirada asesina y sobre todo que dejase sola de nuevo, eso es lo que más temía, la soledad.

Me apresuré a llegar hasta uno de los descampados mas grandes de la ciudad y de repente apareció.

Ya no era más que un muñeco , un muñeco con una sonrisa gigante pero sin expresión, sin gesto aparente.

Le miré estudiándole por dentro mirando su alma intentado apreciar en él algún signo de vida, lo encontré , ay estaba todavía latente en su interior.

Grité desesperada no quería que le pasase nada , ya habíamos sufrido bastante, ya no quería llorar más su perdida.

-Soul despierta.. por favor o sino tendré que matarte y no quiero que eso pase eres demasiado importante para mi …por favor.

El no respondió pero pareció entenderlo pues su cuerpo se retorció con pequeñas convulsiones.

-Y después que , después de que me hayas matado que harás jijiji-rió con tono sarcástico.

-Nada simplemente haré lo que tengo que hacer - dije después de unos minutos de silencio.

-Pues a que estamos esperando- exclamó acercándose a m oreja derecha,-no se tu pero yo tengo muchas ganas de empezar el juego jijiji -dijo besándome el cuello.

Ese último acto hizo que me estremeciera por dentro (seguro que es inconsciente de sus actos pensé al fin) pero sabía perfectamente de que eso no era así entonces con una fuerza inexplicable le di un puñetazo en el costado haciendo que este callése al suelo.

-Al fin te vas poner sería que mala suerte jiji , eres débil jiji- dijo levantándose del suelo -No podrás derrotarme.

Sabía muy bien que era débil y sabía las pocas oportunidades que tenía de salvar a Soul pero pese a todo ello iba a seguir intentándolo.

-No me daré tan pronto por vencida lo intentaré hasta que mi sangre bañe completamente este descampado y quede seca de humanidad- y con ese último gesto me apresuré a dar a Soul..

Pasó un buen rato y Soul lo único que hacia era esquivar mis ataques con una sonrisa en la cara.

Entonces observe atónita los ojos de este ,eran negros ,muy oscuros pero algo en ellos me hizo darme cuenta de que el estaba vivo aun y quería seguir estándolo por eso mis ataques empezaron cada vez a ser más y más fuerte hasta tal punto que este tenía que contratacar , en un intento inútil por darle en el estómago el me cogió de los pelos y me dio una patada que hizo que empezase a sangrar por la boca y por la sien , estaba a punto de sucumbir por la ira del diablo, pero la pregunta era quien iba a salir ileso de la batalla y quien viviría para contarlo.

Entonces Soul se puso serio y alargo la mano convirtiéndola en una alargada y cuchilla que a simple vista parecía ofensiva por el mero echo de que parecía deseosa de sangre , mi sangre, me mareé un poco pero eso no hizo que perdiese el equilibrio, le miré y ahora ya decidida entablamos la batalla.

El empezó intentando cortarme por la mitad cosa que yo esquivaba con mucha dificultad y terminaba hiriéndome alguna parte de el cuerpo. Después contrataqué con golpes secos y directos, eran pese a todo ello los más efectivos pues la sangre negra continuamente le curaba las heridas producidas por mi… , hasta que punto tendré que estar así pensé agotada.

Me dio un golpe y otro hasta que me di cuenta de que no iba a ganar nada si seguía intentando darle, no le daré mas golpes , ya no.

-Y tu eres quien me va a matar - rió nervioso - Pues te mataré antes de que te des cuenta, ya verás que divertido jiji no te dolerá nada jiji.

-¿Por qué…?

-Porque que-

-¿Porque me haces esto?-Dije ya con aire cansado.. - ya no quiero sufrir masa ¿Por qué?- esa era a única pregunta que rondaba por mi cabeza.

-La respuesta está clara.. Porque no me elegiste a mi..-

Parecía sincero pero seguía sin entender nada ¿Cómo no le iba a elegir a el..?.Entonces la respuesta llegó a mi mente instantáneamente, el simplemente no sabía nada, mis sentimientos hacia el estaban guardados en lo más profundo de mi corazón..

-No lo se- dije apartando la mirada- Sabes Soul , te quiero.. Pero es que esta situación no la puedo controlar eres demasiado para alguien como yo..-exclame casi a punto del derrumbamiento.

-Entonces deja que te mate para que los dos podamos estar juntos al fin jiji-

Soul se aproximo hacia mi con la mano alzada, pero yo ya no me podía defender asi que espere la hora de mi muerte de pie junto a lo que había sido mi dignidad. Entonces escuché un ruido detrás de mi era el, levantó la mano y escuché el sonido helado de su mano dirigiéndose a mi cuello desnudo, después de lo que creía una eternidad el filo de la hoja me impacto y hizo huella en mi costado que en ese momento echaba sangre a borbotones… ¿ este sería mi fin?

DESDE EL PUNTO DE VISTA DE SOUL:

La miré y vi en sus ojos dolor sufrimiento.. ¿Qué estaba haciendo ? Me había dicho te quiero y yo se lo había pagado dandola una paliza eso realmente ¿merecía la pena? No lo creo pensé al fin, asi que quite la hoja del costado de maka y la abracé. Mi demonio interior por fin había desaparecido.

Los dos caimos al suelo rendidos y mientras yo tocaba el suave pelo de maka ella me decía la palabra que me había hecho salir de ese embrujo la única palabra que me había hecho feliz en toda mi vida, porque simplemente vasta decir un TE QUIERO para que todo desaparezca alrededor mia y quede la imponente y dulce silueta de maka, mi maka….por fin.


	5. Chapter 5 el baile

Holaaaa este es mi ultimo cap, pido perdón por el cuarto cap que no fue especialmente bueno y quería mejorarlo con este espero que les guste y también espero que de verdad hayan disfrutando de esta historia contada desde el punto de vista desde el que yo veo las cosas.. ^^

Toda esta historia se la quería dedicar a una persona muy importante para mí llamada marina.. Espero que te guste.

AGRADECIMIENTOS.

A YORUICHI-SENPAI: por las criticas constructivas que me han ayudado a superarme.

A XxchibihatefulchanxX: por apoyarme en todo.

A todos los demás que han seguido esta historia des de el cap 1 de verdad muchas gracias a todos .

Saludoss!

CAPITULO 5

YA LLEGÓ EL GRAN DÍA..

Me encontraba postrada sobre una cama blanca que además de no ser muy grande estaba estropeada. Abrí los ojos poco a poco para que los rayos de luz que atravesaban los cristales no me dieran de bruces en los ojos, estaba dolorida y magullada , unas largas vendas recubrían mi costado, me empecé a preguntar que habría haber pasado

pero en ese momento entró alguien que hizo que lo recordase todo.

-¿Se puede ?- dijo alguien tras de mi ,-Espero que te encuentres bien , ayer te traje lo más rápido que pude .. Perdóname.

Ya sabía quien era pero… ¿Qué le podría decir ?, no encontré la respuesta por lo que no dije nada, simplemente me mantuve en silencio

-Maka yo…-

-No hace falta que digas nada, te comprendo- le corté con sequedad- Y ahora, ¿porque o te pones delante de mí para que pueda verte?- dije ya un poco mas aliviada.

-Bueno ..¿Que tal estas?-

-Podría estar mejor- dije a regañadientes -

-Perdón-dijo al fin rendido mientras se sentaba a mi lado.

Yo no respondí unicamente me limitaba a escuchar las palabras que salían de su boca ,poco a poco me fui perdiendo en lo que me narraba y cuando me quise dar cuenta estaba justo enfrente de mi , mirándome con esos ojos tan brillantes… y se aproximo hacia mí, y cuando pensé que por fin iba a besarme. me tocó el pelo suavemente y me lo apartó de la oreja y después me dijo algo e el oído pero… "¿Qué habría querido decir ?"

Y después de terminar su frase y mirarme nuevamente a los ojos se fue dejándome sola con la misma pregunta en la cabeza ,y un eco constante que decía sin temor … Soul , espérame donde quiera que vayas..

Me dejaron salir varias horas mas tarde con la escusa de que me encontraba en perfecto estado pero la verdad que todavía me costaba respirar y el costado me sangraba de vez en cuando recorriendo un dolor punzante todo mi cuerpo.

Iba caminando por uno de los pasillos del colegio cuando de improvisto divisé de lo lejos a Chrona.

-¡Chrona!- grité a lo lejos.

Se dio la vuelta para mirarme y me saludó llorando, "seguramente por el largo periodo de tiempo que llevamos sin vernos" , pero ese gesto suyo hizo de mis labios una gran sonrisa.

-Hola maka cuanto tiempo sin verte oye ¿puedo hacerte una pregunta?-

-Claro- dije sin pensar siquiera la question de este

-¿Con quien vas a ir al baile ?-preguntó sin preambulos.

-Con…. Soul supongo-dije ,-bueno me tengo que ir , tengo que hacer unas cosas… , nos vemos luego.- dije alejandome por los pasillos del colegio.

Pasaron los minutos y al final llegué a la puerta de casa , la abrí agotada , pues había ido hasta allí corriendo, y cuando la cerré tras de mí le vi sentado sobre el sofá del salón como sí hubiera estado esperando mi llegada desde hace horas, allí en la misma posición esperando que algo ocurriese. Entonces mi miró, tenía los ojos rojos, "debía de haber estado llorando" pensé agitada.

-Te veo mal, ¿te pasa algo?-

-como quieres que no me pase nada si casi mato a la persona más importante de mi vida-

En ese momento me acerqué a el limpiandole con mi mano derecha las lágrimas que en ese momento salían de los ojos de Soul.

-¿Qué ha cambiado entre nosotros soul?-

-Tu para mí si has cambiado pero , la pregunta mas correcta sería ¿ He cambiado yo para ti?

-No, tu no has cambiado para mi…-

-Entiendo…- dijo mientras se separaba de mi.

-No me refiero a eso tu, no has cambiado para mí porque sigues siendo la persona ala que yo he amado durante todo este tiempo además ya lo eras pero…. No he tenido el valor suficiente como para decirtelo y…-

No me dio tiempo a continuar lo que estaba diciendo pues Soul me cogió de la cintura, me atrajo hacia si y entonces me besó , me besó hasta que mis labios se quedaron secos y entonces nos separamos, me empezó a acariciar la mejilla dulcemente , y en ese momento pense que ya no nos teniamos que esconder el uno del otro , ya no tenía que encarcelar esos sentimientos que tenía encerrados en lo más profundo de mi corazón. Me empezó a levantarme primeo el polo , después la corbata y así hasta la camisa , cuando llegó a esta empezó a quitarme los botones mientras me besaba el cuello. Ahora me tocaba a mí, pero , "¿Qué debería hacer?" no me lo pense dos veces y me deje llevar por el placer que estaba sintiendo en esos momentos, le quité la camiseta dejándo al desnudo su pecho , me acerqué a el y apoye mi cabeza en su cuello , mientras las ideas se ordenaban en mi mente me atreví a decir:

-Soul quiero…. quiero deshacerme de las cadenas que me impiden avanzar hacia ti-

El esbozó una pequeña sonrisa y después me cogió de la barbilla haciendp que mirase a sus ojos.

-Ya te lo dije, haré todo lo posible por guiarte en mi barco velero.-

No sabía porque decía que ya me lo había dicho pero esas palabras sin saber porque me hicieron sentir bien. Le besé mientras el me desabrochaba el pantalón dejándome unicamente en ropa interior lo cual hizo que me excitara aun más. Ya no era consciente de mis actos pero, esa sensación me gustaba así que no la dejé escapar, me abrazó y acto seguido empezó a desabrocharme el sujetador y después las bragas , ya tumbados en la cama empezó a jugar con sus dedos en mi sexo lo cual respondí con un gemido. Después de quitó el pantalón quedándose solamente en boxes , me tumbé encima de el y rocé mi sexo contra el suyo y los dos gemimos .

Minutos más tarde ya estábamos los dos desnudos encima de la cama y cada paso que dabamos era con mas pasión , éramos ya uno solo…

Me desperté cansada sobre mi cama cuando me di cuanta de que alguien me observaba de cerca entonces abrí un poco más los ojos y le ví acariciandome la mejilla a modo de saludo.

-Buenos días- dijo mientras bostezaba .- ¿Preparada para el baile…?

-Se me había olvidado por completo-admití -oye me voy a ir a comprar un vestido para esta noche, nos vemos después.-

Cogí mi ropa me la puse en seguida y salí por la puerta recordando todos los momentos que con tanta pasión viví la noche anterior nostálgicamente.

Horas después pasé por una tienda la cual en el escaparate había toda clase de vestidos, en ese momento ví un vestido precioso, "ese es" , pensé entusiasmada.

Horas más tarde llegué al baile , estaba nerviosa , ya con el magnífico vestido puesto , me acerqué a papa que al verme me cogió de la mano y me invitó a bailar a lo cual respondí con un simple no, tengo una cosa que hacer. El respondió con un gesto afirmativo.

-Hoy estas preciosa con ese vestido rojo y negro que tienes, te pareces mucho a tu madre.-

-Gracias ,papa.-

Entonces divisé a lo lejos una figura familiar esa figura que resguardaba dia y noche haciendome sentir especial.

Me acerqué silenciosamente y le toqué el hombro.

-Hola - me dijo ruborizándose- estas.. Estas….-

-Estoy…-susurre alegremente.

-Increíble , esa es la palabra.

En ese momento una canción empezó a sonar , pareció una coincidencia pues esa magnifica canción era mi favorita.

-Maka quieres.. Bailar conmigo.-

No me dio tiempo a responder pues Soul me cogió de la cintura y consecutivamente de la mano , mientras yo me ruborizaba de la vergüenza me estrechó contra su pecho.

-Aun hay una cosa que no entiendo-dijo

-¿Cuál es si se puede sabes?- pregunté curiosa.

-Me encata tu vestido pero.. Te ha tenido que costar mucho ¿Por qué?-

-Facil quería que recordases este día .-

-Maka , maka que equivocada estas yo recuerdo con cariño todos lo dias desde que nos conocimos , porque hay fue cuando empecé a ser feliz.-

Entonces nos unimos al unisono en un beso que hizo que todos los dias a partir de ay fuesen tan felices como ese , después de todo estaba con la persona que más amaba en este mundo, en ese momento se me vino a la cabeza una frase, una frase que en ese momento se me vino a la cabeza derepente fue algo como que solo hace falta un TE QUIERO para ser feliz y que todo a tu alrededor se desvanezca y que solo quede enfrente de ti la persona que mas amas en el mundo...


End file.
